


Culture Shock

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Mistletoe, Two Shot, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Myungjun had a plan. It wasn't a very good plan, but it was a plan. He wasn't expecting it to work out so well. Actually he wasn't sure it was going to work at all. After all the plan was Mistletoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this before Christmas, put it up and took it down. I wasn't feeling very confident back then.

Looking up at the little sprig of branches nestled into the doorway I found myself questioning my life choices for the second time today. The first time had left me smelling strongly of nutmeg. This one was something I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to live down. Looking away from the bright red berries I couldn’t hide my grimace at the smile on Myungjun’s face. It was so obvious that he had planned on taking advantage of my normally slow pace to trap me here, under the mistletoe that he had insisted be hung.

We were currently in the middle of filming our V-live special for Christmas. Together we had decided on a theme to include our international fans by celebrating with a few global traditions. When Dongmin had hung this here I had been consciously aware of it at all times for the first twelve minutes. Then I promptly forgot about it as I tried to keep the maknae from burning themselves or our kitchen with their ginger flavored ideas and their ‘cooking’ V-live. Since I was the only one keeping an eye on things, despite the ravenette being three feet from the maknae himself.

After hanging up the decorations Dongmin hadn’t been much help. He was instead manning a camera, staying clear of anything that remotely resembled the stollen we had tried ten minutes back. Now he was just wandering around filming the festivities at a leisurely pace, reading comments and overall enjoying himself. For once we weren’t limited on time and there wasn’t even a script or that many staff. The company had said it was because of our very pg image, but I couldn’t help wondering about that. Yet I knew the company had to know some things were bound to go awry, nothing they couldn’t handle I’m sure they felt. Of course I hadn’t been planning for this to be one of those things.

“Do you know what this means?” Myungjun’s sing song voice and brilliant smile told me he wasn’t serious as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He was looking down at me from the few centimeters he had on me added to by the thick soles of the shoes he was wearing. I would be lying if I said that sometimes it didn’t annoy me that he was even a smidgen taller than I am. Now was one of those moments.

Internally I sighed at the sparkling mischief in his dark brown eyes. I should have known better than taking ideas from Myungjun, but somehow before I knew it he’d talked the others into it as well. It might have been the long list of sweets we were going to be able to eat, or the lure of being ourselves on camera. Either way I was regretting giving in. Well maybe only just a little, other than this tradition everything was very fun.

“Of course I know.” I didn’t blush and my voice didn’t sound an octave higher as I responded. Or at least it felt that way, but I wasn’t too sure with the way Dongmin turned the camera he was holding towards us in surprise. I steeled myself, this wasn’t my first kiss after all. And the universe willing it would not be my last.

“Oh good then don’t be surprised…” Myungjin was saying something else inconsequential to what was going on so I tuned him out instead thinking over the options I had. When the idea had been suggested we had all agreed that whoever got caught would indeed have to kiss, then the mistletoe could come down. I realized too late this was probably their plan all along. Play a prank on the slow leader, because they love me so much when I’m flustered.

Looking into those mirth filled eyes I couldn’t help but think about what it might be like to actually kiss him. I mean if I were being honest it wasn’t the first time I’d contemplated kissing him, I could recall at least six point five times I’d thought of doing just that. Five point four of those times unexcused or even reasonable as they had nothing to do with the paper passing game and everything to do with how kissable he looked. “I think I get the point.” I said slowly cutting off the tirade of unimportant facts about traditions that aren't ours to begin with. Mistletoe’s history wasn’t enough for me to care about when I’d been given a perfect excuse to ruin one of his pranks.

I’d only leaned forward a little bit, just enough to see the look of dawning horror cross his face before I closed my eyes, lips puckered. We didn’t have to kiss on the lips and he didn’t think I had it in me, I knew. But I was officially tired of being the butt of the jokes. I placed my hands on his biceps to balance myself on tiptoe, playing up our height difference for effect. Because now that I knew they hadn’t really planned on us kissing for real I felt vindicated in making it happen.

I could feel the tension rolling off of Myungjun in waves now. Because I knew Dongmin was still filming, I could hear Minhyuk, Bin, and Sanha approaching the room with their chatter, and most definitely their camera from their separate ‘cooking’ V-live. It was his fault for playing with fire. I started thinking that maybe I would really have to do it myself when I felt something soft brush across my lips. My mind went blank as fingers dug into my shoulder uncomfortably before pushing me back gently. I unconsciously licked my lips, they were slightly tingling. I tasted nutmeg and spice, remnants of the homemade eggnog and pumpkin pie Myungjun hadn’t been able to stay away from. When I opened my eyes it was to see the older brunette blushing with a very serious look in his eyes and our band-mates losing their shit in giggles. I noticed that the cameras were now pointed away from us, and probably had been when the actual kiss happened.

To prevent too much trouble I smirked, pulled a camera down to me and invited our Aroha to join me under the mistletoe. I knew that would get them. And that’s how we ended my part in the broadcast letting the maknae take over in the kitchen with their ginger creations. Thus ending the other traditions section the hyung line had been doing with our camera. I didn’t plan to appear again until their ending. The staff were already giving me the look, but not the you’re in trouble kind. Which meant that the kiss was definitely not filmed.

Walking towards the now abandoned couch I took a seat with a loud sigh expecting to be left alone with my thoughts. Which weren’t nearly as messy as I thought they would be after having another guy kiss me for a joke. I figured forgetting that it had happened was probably my best option. Though in the end I couldn’t bring myself to unsee the look that had flitted across the older brunette’s face just afterward. He had looked serious, a bit flustered but serious. For Myungjun anyway. When I felt someone settle down on the couch next to me I figured it would be Dongmin or one of the staff. So I settled in further waiting for the eventual lecture. When it wasn’t forthcoming I glanced over to see Myungjun giving me a once over for what was probably the fifth or so time.

“We didn’t really have to kiss on the lips you know.” I was the one saying it but I didn’t remember thinking it so I shrugged following my own words. The dark eyes that were regarding me were serious, more serious than I had seen them all day except right after the kiss. Then again when it came to free time we were often lacking so any really serious conversations were waylaid until later where there wasn’t the possibility of any of it being caught on camera.

“You didn’t have to lean in looking all eager and cute.” His counter was weak and he knew it from the way his eyes crinkled at the sides. A little kiss wasn’t going to change us, or least I really hoped it wasn’t.

“I wasn’t eager, you were taking forever.” I countered smiling playfully because I didn’t want the situation to go sour. “If you’d taken any longer I would have had to kiss you.” I chided only to see the color rising on his cheeks again, seriousness still there lurking in his body language if not his face.

“I don’t know that would have been a bad thing.” It was mumbled under his breath and faster than I was normally able to catch, but this time I’d been expecting a reply. That hadn’t been what I was expecting though so it took me a moment to gather my thoughts. In that time he had already shifted his eyes away, now staring at the mistletoe safely placed on the table. “Maybe the mistletoe was too much.” He said a little louder this time thinking I hadn’t heard him.

“What does that mean? That it wouldn’t have been a bad thing.” I finally asked assessing that asking him wouldn’t do any harm. There were times when asking what he had been mumbling about had only gotten me yelled at for listening, not catching what he said, or just anything. Myungjun’s temper could be risky sometimes.

“Maybe I wanted you to kiss me.” His words were fast again and he wasn’t looking at me anymore instead he was looking at my shoulder where he had possibly left bruises from squeezing it too hard.

Any follow up I might of offered on that thought died on my lips when Sanha came bounding into the room camera in hand. Like the idols we are the smiles were on our faces in seconds and any tension erased as much as possible. We spent the next forty-five minutes closing up our special V-live.

It took three more hours before I was able to corner Myungjun for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally edited...


	2. Chapter 2

When I did finally corner Myungjun, it was after a few stern talking tos, concerned glances, and a heavy handed punishment for pranks of that nature on camera without proper approval. Most of the lecture had been on Dongmin's part and the punishment was a preventative measure handed down to all of us.

It had taken at least ten minutes for Sanha to stop laughing long enough to be lectured. He was still amused by the face Myungjun made when I had leaned in. According to our maknae he had looked like he had swallowed a fish for a second. Afterwards the maknae had withdrawn to their rooms, ushered by Dongmin who was darting his eyes to the kitchen where he knew Myungjun was. Sometimes I wondered who acted more like a leader.

I felt awkward in a way I hadn't earlier as I entered the kitchen to see Myungjun by the sink. He looked a little undecided as he stared at a glass of eggnog on the counter. I couldn't say that I blamed him, three hours was a long time to think. And the things I had come to a conclusion on were not all easy to swallow. I had to wonder if they were thoughts Myungjun might have already had to deal with more than the six point five times I'd dealt with them. Or should I adjust that to seven? I wondered to myself staring at the plumpness of the older brunette's lips as he nibbled one. "So..." I started only for him to jump as he turned to look at me obviously startled, before he settled back down against the sink facing me.

"You could make a little noise you know." He chided playfully like nothing had happened a small forced smile playing on his lips that looked slightly swollen from his nervous habit. "Did you want some eggnog?" He held up the cup he had been staring at for who knew how long. If he thought he could play this off he was mistaken.

"No I want answers." I shook my head and I could see the smile slipping as I went on. My awkwardness giving way to my role as leader as I spoke. "It was your idea for the mistletoe and I know you cornered me there." I paused sizing him up as I spoke, his eyes were taking on that serious look again. "So I'm listening." I didn't add anything else standing motionless in the entryway. My arms at my sides, despite my extreme desire to cross them and tap my foot impatiently. The sooner he was honest the sooner I could be honest, even if the idea terrified me.

He paused a moment picking up the glass of eggnog staring at its contents up close avoiding eye contact. Then with one fluid movement he was downing it in one go, slamming the glass back on the counter. When he looked back at me there was a slight flush on his cheeks. "I meant what I said." His voice was steady and his eyes intense as they stared directly into mine. He looked ready for whatever comment I might throw at him.

"Good because I've been thinking about kissing you for awhile now too." I did my best to keep eye contact but somewhere around the middle I couldn't keep it up. The heat on my cheeks was growing and I felt like it might be the most dangerous thing I could do. Of course I knew it wasn’t. But even so I lowered my eyes to my feet, hands taking hold of the hem of my Christmas sweater, I hadn’t bothered to change out of. I wasn’t sure what to expect at this point but I looked up when I heard shuffling feet.

Myungjun was now standing in front of me, tacky Christmas sweater blinking ho ho ho in alternating red and green as he stood on his tip toes. Extended out over his head between us, in his hand was the sprig of branches that had started it all in the first place. I looked up at it dumbly for a few long seconds before looking back at his face. There was a hesitant smile growing on my lips as I closed the distance between us, no words spoken. I was a mere two inches from him when I wrapped my hand around his bicep, pulling myself up on my toes as he wrapped his free arm around my waist for support.

For a moment time felt frozen as our eyes locked, it didn’t feel like I thought it would after watching so many dramas. Our looks were intense all softness fled in the moment. Or at least I knew my eyes weren’t soft and wide like they always depicted. I didn’t need to look to know they were intense, etched with determination. Myungjun’s dark brown eyes were filled with a quiet intense hunger that bore into my own. The moment was broken when his eyes flickered down to my lips then back up to my eyes, his tongue darting out to ghost over his bottom lip. I felt a bit wobbly inside at that look, my stomach tightening with a familiar feeling as he looked at me. A need I wasn’t sure I could leave unfilled.

My lips were a mere centimeter from his and I could feel his breath against my face, it smelled of nutmeg. Eyelids fluttering I closed the distance no longer able to maintain eye contact as I took the time to feel his lips against mine. With my eyes closed I could feel how plump they were against mine like pillows, moving softly at the slightest bit of pressure. His arm pulled me closer when I didn’t pull away after only a few seconds, head tilting for a better angle as he still tip toed his way above me. When his lips moved against mine I heard a strange noise echo around the kitchen and it took me a moment to realize it had been me. A half moan, half squeak as I felt something stir against my thigh. My free hand snaked its way around his neck pulling him closer to me.

Only when my lungs were burning did I pull back to look up at him. His lips were a darker red than they had been moments before, swollen. Half lidded dark eyes were still staring at me intently while his tongue darted out over his lips again. That feeling in my stomach tightened further. It felt like my breath was coming out in puffs as I licked my own lips, they tasted like eggnog. It had been a long, long time since I had felt anything this intense. “Myu-Myungjun...” I took a deep breath drawing my eyes back to his with force, ignoring my small stutter. His lips still looked ridiculously kissable, and I hoped there was going to be a lot more of that in the future.

“Jinwoo.” He answered a smile playing on his lips as he sank back down to normal height, mistletoe dropping down, to be tossed on the counter we were next to. Now that his arm was free he wrapped it around my waist with the other, holding me to him. His eyes were sparkling as he stared into mine, smile blinding. “Let’s date.”

I didn’t answer so much as kiss him again letting my thoughts fog over with his proximity. I’d just spent three hours thinking that. As I pressed my lips into his I could feel a smooth tongue sliding against them. It was then reality came crashing back around us with the clearing of a throat. We didn’t jump per say but we bumped foreheads somehow and I turned with a hiss towards the intruder, my body suddenly freed. It was Dongmin, standing with his arms crossed and that motherly look he got sometimes. Our dating wouldn’t just affect us. There were six of us, and our careers were first. The knowledge had been there in the back of my mind, yet the older brunette pressed against me had made it easy to ignore. I couldn’t help feeling guilty.

“I know that look.” Dongmin shook his head at me. Myungjun wrapped an arm back around my waist, possessively I guessed from the way the ravenette threw up his hands. “Look I don’t have any problems with this, neither do Sanha, Minhyuk, or Bin. Just keep it professional in public. And private, I don’t think Sanha is ready for that level yet.” The pointed way he didn’t look at us had us rearranging ourselves. “If you’re not done talking that’s okay I just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing each other over your repressed feelings.”

“Rep-Repressed feelings...” I knew if my cheeks weren’t already on fire they were now. I didn’t even know what Dongmin was talking about and the look he was shooting me didn’t make it any better. He then smirked at Myungjun who I hadn’t the nerve to face yet.

“Never mind I’ll just let you handle this.” Dongmin turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder heading back towards his room. I listened for his soft footfalls to fade away before turning to look at Myungjun. The brunette’s face was probably a good example of how red my own face was I decided before looking away again.

“Myungjun what is he talking about?” I knew sometimes I was slow on the uptake and maybe sometimes I was a little dense. But I felt like this time Dongmin had been the one that was behind. When I looked over at Myungjun he looked caught more than anything and I had to wonder how much of that might have been directly at him.

Suddenly I was swept up in Myungjun’s arms again his head buried in my neck, nuzzling his nose there. When he lifted his head and looked into my eyes the serious expression was back in place. “Jinwoo...I’ve been trying to hold back from kissing you for a very long time now.” I felt my mouth fall open just a little bit at the idea that I just hadn’t noticed the older brunette’s feelings. I didn’t try to interrupt him though as he went on a flush starting to re-dust his cheeks. “Dongmin helped me set up the Christmas traditions V-live just so I could get some mistletoe in Korea and have an excuse to kiss you. I mean don’t get me wrong making eggnog was totally in the in the agenda. I mean have you tried eggnog? And what about the culture shock on our cute Aroha’s faces...” He babbled on and I realized then he was already going to miss his own point.

Chuckling softly I pushed a finger against his lips, the small pout that earned me was worth it. “You don’t need to say anymore.” I leaned in kissing him again, gently just a small brush of lips much like our first kiss under the mistletoe. I knew this was going to be hard, dating as an idol was never something one went into lightly. And yet I was one hundred percent certain that days filled like this would be well worth the fine line we would be walking. “You won’t need an excuse to kiss me anymore.” I kissed him again this time wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down just a little until he settled his arms around my waist more solidly. Everything else could be worked out later for now I wanted to exist in this perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to realize I have no idea how to cute anymore.
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Edited

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts (because I did my research): There is no eggnog in Korea, no mistletoe, and Christmas is a couple's holiday for the most part. They usually have cake.  
> Stollen is a German Christmas treat not dissimilar to fruit cake only better


End file.
